


Layton crew VS Animal Crossing

by Eucalie



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Emmy LOVES Animal crossing, F/M, Playing Animal Crossing New Horizons, established relationship ?, kinda crackfic, not even sure but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eucalie/pseuds/Eucalie
Summary: It all began in a conversation with Kyoukalayand I said OMG IM SURE EMMY LOVES ANIMAL CROSSINGAnd then we went crazy about it. So yep, kind of collabenjoy(thx bby kyoukalay for theermthe plot ._.I just write what you said so ._.yup.Thx. ._.)
Relationships: Emmy Altava & Flora Reinhold, Emmy Altava & Luke Triton, Emmy Altava/Hershel Layton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Layton crew VS Animal Crossing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoukalay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/gifts).



Emmy ALWAYS loved Animal crossing.

She has every game from the GameCube to the 3DS and she spent so much hours on these games she lost the count. When New Horizons was announced, she screamed so much she lost her voice the next day and scared the poor professor.

A few days after the release, Emmy and Luke were in the professor's home, playing together. As the fan she was, Emmy had the special Edition and Luke had the Pokemon one, since he LOVED Eevee.

The young boy was casually sitting on the professor's armchair while Emmy was laying on the couch, supporting her body with her elbows since she was on her belly. They were chatting about what their island.

Luke's was named "MisthIslandy" and his objective was to recruit the cutest villagers of the game. He didn't played as much as Emmy did, so his island was still in construction, but he wanted to respect the "real life" aspect of the game and waited to have all of the houses and shops without time travelling. Emmy, on the other hand, time travelled so much she was in December, while being in April in real life. She worked so hard on "Karate Island" that Luke was surprised how beautiful it looks : a huge sport gym in a cute island. Her mission was to recruit only sporty villagers, and so she went on mysteries island to find them for almost an hour now.

"Hey, Luke, look what I found !" she said after a while, showing him her Switch. Her character, a real copy of her, was standing next to a rather cute blue frog. When the boy saw it, he jumped of the chair.

"Oh, it's Lily ! Emmy, I was searching for her for so long ! What kind of luck do you have ?"

"Hehe. I won't tell you my secrets, baby."

"I'm not a baby !"

"Of course you're not." She said, smiling as she took her Switch back. "I'll recruit her and give her to you only if you find me Peewee."

"Peewee isn't even cute."

"If you ever insult my villagers I'll let Lily on this island and you won't get her."

Luke looked at her with his puppy eyes and started begging her to no do this. As he did, Flora, who just got home from the groceries, went to their side after putting what she brought on the kitchen table.

"Are you still playing ?"

"Yup ! I just found a froggie girl that Luke wants. Would you mind telling him to stop clutching at my legs whining, please ? Because if he doesn't stop I'll leeave the Island."

Luke quickly got up and went to the chair. "You promised !"

"I didn't. I said, get me Peewee, I'll give you Lily. That's the deal."

Flora stared at Emmy's character running around the mystery island with wide eyes. She also liked that game and actually got it a few days after its release, but didn't play as much as these two.

"How do you do to switch your items so fast ? Do you open your inventory at all ?"

Emmy stopped, slowly turning her hand towards her. "What ? Are you serious ?"

"Flora, it's the basics ! Don't you play at the game ?" Luke asked, laughing.

"I do, but I just unlocked the shop..."

Emmy head fell on the couch, smiling. "Go get your Switch. I'll help you."

  
  


  
  


When the professor got home after work, he found his assistant with the two kids, playing as they were when he left. When he asked if they even ate today, Emmy hummed in response, making him giggle. They could be so childish sometimes.

He sat besides her.

"Look professor ! Emmy got me Lily !" Luke said, beaming. Emmy showed him the little frog on the screen, already in her house.

"She seems so weird in my island, surrounded by sporty babies. Such a cute little thingy..."

Emmy leaned on the professor's arm, putting her switch in his hands; "Hey, look, I just completed my museum ! I told you I would do it this week."

Layton wasn't very familiar with the concept of Animal Crossing but Emmy started explaining everything to him and even though he never played any games, he felt like he's known it forever. He naturally moved the little Emmy to the musem and started wandering in the alleys.

"Oh. I thought representations of the dinosaurs wouldn't be realistic, but it sure is a good work. Look..."

And then he started showing them every skeletons and talkking about it. Luke and Flora were listening with interest, but Emmy soon began to feel bored by the non-stop chatting professor.

"Hershel !" she cried after a few minutes, taking her Switch out of his hands and pouting. "Blathers is already as boring as possible, I beg up, pleaaaase, don't cqat like him or I'll get mad in seconds!"

A startled Layton looked at his assistant, before putting his hand on the brim of his hat, smiling.

"I thought you liked him because he disgusts insects just like you."

"I hold nothing to him. I'm just glad SOMEONE shares my horror of those hellish thingies. BUT ! Before you arrived, I was heading to another island. Let's do that, hm ? You'll be my lucky charm."

"For what ?"

"I'm still searching for another villager. Since this little guy right there," she pointed at Luke. "stole me a house in my OWN island with his squishy friend, I can't recruit all of the characters I want but I still want to get one today. Even if I have to stay awak all night."

At that, the little Emmy dashed to the airport. When the loading screen went out, she quickly started searching for the mysterious villager.

"So, who did you got ?" Flora said.

Emmy frowned, but soon her eyes lighted up before she screams.

"I GOT KID CAT !"

"It's not fair ! How do you do to get every villager you want ?" Luke cried. "I always got the wrong one !"

Emmy was beaming next to a crushed professor, since she jumped from the couch before letting herself fall in it with joy. But at the moment she fell, everyone heard a little _crack_ beneath her.

Emmy looked at Hershel with worried eyes before slowly getting up. She didn't see that her Switch was on Hershel's lap...

Luckily for her, the right Joycon took all the damage and her console were still functionning. But it turned out before she could speak to her villager. She ended on the floor, whining at her loss, with a laughing Luke and a worried Flora.

The next day, Layton came home with a new Joycon and a little Charly plushie for his little childish assistant.


End file.
